In conventional traveling cranes of this type, a round or square steel pipe is used as the guide post, a continuous lengthy guide rail is attached to the outer surface of the steel pipe, and the elevating platform is guided by this guide rail. Such conventional construction is not only costly due to the high cost of the entire guide post including the guide rail, but also the crane is very heavy.